


Leap The Fence

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Men Being Cute, Old work, Short, cornyiffer, cornzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “What?” Hanzo interrupts, blinking slowly. He’s a little over his usual limit, his brain thinking a few fractions slower than normal. He kind of feels like taking a nap.Jack pauses, blinking just as slowly. He trusts the general hustle and bustle, and the obscurity of the town, to risk taking off his mask. Hanzo is glad.“What what?”--A very old Hanzo / Soldier76 prompt





	Leap The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old prompt response I posted on my Tumblr months and months ago. I've decided I'll gradually start posting them here too.
> 
> It's been a very long time since I've updated any of my other fictions, and I'm really sorry for that. It's my final year of my bachelors so I've been dedicating my time to that, plus I landed myself quite a few independent freelancing contracts over the last year.
> 
> so I'm not dead to writing, just very very tired.

It starts out as a bit of drinking as always. Post mission, a few shots to take away the last of the jitters. They've tucked away in a corner of the bar, Jack softly voicing memories about his childhood, brought up by the familiar countryside setting they’re in. Hanzo quietly listens, enthralled by any personal tidbits Jack shares with him. Their pasts aren’t easy to talk about, but they’d been making an effort to talk about the things they remember fondly.

It’s when Jack is talking about the shit he and his friends got up to, that Hanzo breaks his silence.

“What?” Hanzo interrupts, blinking slowly. He’s a little over his usual limit, his brain thinking a few fractions slower than normal. He kind of feels like taking a nap.

Jack pauses, blinking just as slowly. He trusts the general hustle and bustle, and the obscurity of the town, to risk taking off his mask. Hanzo is glad.

“What what?”

Hanzo snickered automatically, covering it with his hand, but Jack has already caught it and gave him an unimpressed look. Hanzo clears his throat. “Crop circles?” he asks again, clearer. Jack stares at him for a long second His face lights up with a grin quite suddenly, as he leans forward into Hanzo’s space. Hanzo has long gotten used to it with Jack, even craves it some days, and leans in as well until Jack’s breathing almost directing onto his cheek.

“You know those circles in corn fields? The ones made by ‘aliens’?”

Hanzo looks at him in disbelief “You made those?”.

Jack chuckles quietly, though it’s loud and mischievous to Hanzo’s ears, and nods. “All it takes is a few stupid kids, a plank of wood, and some rope” continued Jack, shuffling closer now and eyes sparkling something young and beautiful. “How?” asks Hanzo, interested despite the absurdity of it all. 

Jack tilts his head, eyes darting around the room, then zips back to Hanzo. “Come” he says all of a sudden, downing the rest of his drink. Hanzo gets to his feet ungracefully, knees knocking the table, and hurriedly down his drinks when Jack urges him to. They slip out the back, startling a poor kid on his break, and take off down the street. “We should have told the others we left” Hanzo finds himself saying, though he’s distracted by how warm Jack’s hand is when he takes one of Hanzo’s. “Athena will tell them” replies Jack, then takes off at a jog, dragging Hanzo behind him. Hanzo keeps pace, not questioning their sudden nighttime adventure, more interested in the wild grin still covering Jack’s face.

It’s when Jack is jumping a fence into a cornfield that Hanzo finally gets it, and perhaps if he were soberer, he would have protested. However, watching Jack turn back to look at him expectantly, had him leaping the fence to join him.

They don’t quite manage a crop circle, though Hanzo imagines the farmer will be none too pleased to find some of his crops flattened. Some from their drunken stumbling, and some larger patches from their playful tussling, which quickly turned into some playful making out. Hanzo can’t feel quite that sorry though, not when Jack is hovering over him, face half lit up by the moon and stars. There are stalks and leaves in his hair and no doubt in Hanzo’s own, but it makes something joyous light up his chest that matches the laugh bubbling up and out of him. Jack’s own voice joins him easily, loudly, to the point where they’re smothering it with giggling shushes, and trading kisses until they are sober enough to make the walk back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
